No jardim de tulipas
by LuisaPoison
Summary: O dia raiava esplendoroso sobre o Santuário de Athena, a luz solar entrava pela grande janela do quarto, fazendo com que com Mu despertasse lentamente, abriu e piscou várias vezes os olhos verdes para se acostumar com a claridade. A luz e o calor do astro rei não o incomodava, pelo contrário, fazia sentir-se vivo.


O dia raiava esplendoroso sobre o Santuário de Athena, a luz solar entrava pela grande janela do quarto, fazendo com que com Mu despertasse lentamente, abriu e piscou várias vezes os olhos verdes para se acostumar com a claridade. A luz e o calor do astro rei não o incomodava, pelo contrário, fazia sentir-se vivo. Levou a mão até o centro do seu peito, onde ficava o coração, e o sentiu pulsando levemente, sorriu tendo a certeza que a nova chance para viver não era fruto de seus sonhos e sim, era uma realidade. Ele ficou assim por alguns segundos até que um sorriso brotou em seus lábios finos e bem desenhados, porque um aroma familiar inundou suas narinas.

Era assim quase todos os dias, o cheiro do café recém sendo preparado inundava todo o Primeiro Templo Zodiacal, o café que só ela sabia fazer. Depois de alguns segundos assim, apreciando aquele delicioso aroma, se espreguiçou esticando os braços para cima, depois para os lados e, enfim ergueu o corpo sentando-se sobre o colchão macio. Calçou os chinelos encaminhando-se em seguida até seu guarda-roupas, que era simples e rústico, abriu as portas e escolheu as roupas que usaria.

Não demorou muito para que Mu saísse do banheiro, trajando a roupa que escolhera e os longos cabelos cor de lavanda estavam presos, dessa vez num coque desleixado e alguns fios rebeldes insistiam em cair pelo rosto alvo. Saiu de seu quarto e antes de ir até a cozinha, parou em frente ao quarto em que Kiki ocupava, abriu a porta lentamente e ficou observando o pequeno dormindo. O ruivinho estava deitado de bruços, com o lençol quase todo no chão, Mu riu com a cena, amava aquele pequeno com todas suas forças. Ficou observando-o por mais alguns segundos, depois fechou a porta e foi em direção a cozinha onde encontrou quem queria. A sua amada.

Ela usava um short jeans e uma blusa regata, estava em pé em frente ao balcão pegando as xícaras para terminar de pôr a mesa. O dourado aproximou-se por trás enlaçando seus braços em volta do corpo feminino, afundando seu rosto no pescoço dela, onde sentiu o perfume de flor de cerejeira que era característico dela.

– Bom dia! – sussurrou, agora próximo ao ouvido feminino. – Como você está?

Ele não podia ver direito o rosto da amada, mas sabia que ela estava sorrindo. Sentiu ela depositar a mão pequena e delicada sobre a sua.

– Estou muito bem e você? – respondeu, afrouxou um pouco o agarre dele, virando-se de frente, onde selou seus lábios nos dele.

– Estou bem também – Mu respondeu, agora podendo olhar o rosto que ele tanto amava e não cansava de ver. A pele alva e delicada, a sobrancelha bem desenhada, os olhos verde-água, tão claros e raros quanto uma aurora boreal e por fim, os lábios cheios e naturalmente rosados. Aos olhos de Mu, o rosto da amada era lindo e harmônico.

O Cavaleiro de Áries possuía um olhar intenso, que mesmo já estando acostumada, deixava Milena, por vezes desconcertada, com essa intensidade, porque parecia que Mu enxergava sua alma. E talvez, estivesse certa.

– Vamos tomar nosso café? – perguntou enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do dourado e de seu olhar.

– Vamos sim – caminhou até à mesa, onde puxou a cadeira para que Milena sentasse, assim que ela o fez, sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Meu amor, mais tarde gostaria de te levar até um lugar especial.

– Onde? – perguntou, curiosa.

– É uma surpresa – respondeu, sorrindo e viu ela franzir o cenho em desagrado com a resposta.

– Tá bom. Vou tentar controlar minha curiosidade.

Ambos continuaram desfrutando do desjejum, até que Kiki juntou-se a eles.

x.x.x.x.x

O restante do dia passou normalmente, onde cada um dos três habitantes do Primeiro Templo Zodiacal cumpriram com suas obrigações diárias.

Ao entardecer, Milena terminava de se arrumar, para a tal surpresa que o marido havia preparado, agora dando os últimos retoques nos cabelos castanho acobreados, que estavam soltos, caindo em cascata sobre suas costas e ombros. Olhou-se uma última vez no grande espelho retangular, aprovando por fim o visual. Havia escolhido colocar um vestido preto simples e no rosto havia destacado mais ainda seus olhos com um rímel que deu mais volume aos seus longos cílios, lápis e delineador da mesma cor e nos lábios havia optado por um batom cereja. Deu mais uma olhada no espelho encaminhando-se em seguida até a sala onde Mu já aguardava, e dessa vez foi ela quem reparou no dourado.

Ele usava suas costumeiras roupas tibetanas: camiseta e calça bege e o manto vinho enrolado sobre o pescoço e ombros. Essas vestimentas simples, junto com sua aparência exótica o deixava extremamente lindo e charmoso aos seus olhos.

– Você está linda! – a voz calma e serena de Mu a tirou de seus devaneios.

– Você também está lindo! – exclamou, enquanto sorria para ele.

– Podemos ir? – o muviano perguntou enquanto se aproximava de Milena, ela assentiu e ele enlaçou sua cintura.

A jovem fechou os olhos sentindo aquele frio na barriga, o arrepio percorrer sua espinha e a sensação de flutuar que sempre sentia quando Mu utilizava seu teletransporte. Era a mesma sensação sempre: algo indescritível e surreal. Voltou a abrir seus olhos ao sentir o chão sob seus pés novamente, olhou para o amado enquanto ele soltava sua cintura e se afastava um pouco.

Foi então que Milena notou onde estavam, seus olhos adquiriram um brilho intenso, não acreditando na surpresa que o marido havia preparado. Um sorriso largo se formou em seus lábios cheios enquanto saia correndo pelo extenso jardim cheio de tulipas de todas as cores. Essas flores, além de serem suas favoritas, também tinham um significado muito importante em seu relacionamento com Mu, principalmente as vermelhas que significam: amor verdadeiro e eterno.

– Acho que você gostou da surpresa – o ariano falou ao se aproximar da esposa, que deslizava os dedos sobre as pétalas de flores.

– Se eu gostei? Eu simplesmente amei! – foi até onde ele estava e o beijou, sendo correspondida pelo dourado.

Milena segurou nas mãos grandes de Mu o guiando pelo jardim, quando encontrou o lugar que ela definiu como perfeito, deitou-se no meio das flores sendo acompanhada por ele. Ambos permaneceram com as mãos unidas e seus olhos percorreram a paisagem à sua volta. Estava um lindo entardecer, as cores laranja, lilás e azul-escuro se misturavam enquanto o sol, grande e alaranjado, se escondia atrás das montanhas. Era um espetáculo da natureza e para tornar tudo mais belo, algumas estrelas já começavam a se mostrar timidamente.

– Como você conseguiu plantar esse jardim e mantê-lo tão lindo aqui em Jamiel? – a voz melodiosa da mulher quebrou o silêncio que havia se instaurado ali.

– Tive uma ajuda especial do Afrodite – respondeu enquanto se virava e apoiava sua cabeça no braço.

– Sabia!! – riu – Ele é fantástico com as flores. Muito obrigada, meu amor. Foi uma linda surpresa.

Mais um beijo foi trocado entre o casal, aos poucos o ósculo começou a ficar mais urgente e possessivo. E assim o casal se amou de forma arrebatadora, como se fosse a primeira vez, porque a única certeza que tinham, era o amor que um nutria pelo outro.

Eles não sabiam se iria durar para sempre porque o destino é tecido pelas moiras, mas o jovem casal tinha certeza que fariam de tudo para que isso acontecesse.

x.x.x.x.x

Vários meses se passaram desde então, agora Mu estava sentado em uma poltrona, que havia na varanda da Casa de Áries. Ele aninhava delicadamente em seus braços, um pequeno bebê enrolado em uma manta branca. A pequena garotinha possuía a mesma cor de seus olhos e no topo da cabeça, um tufo de cabelos vermelhos.

– Raki, você é muito amada por nós, sabia? – ele falava enquanto a bebê segurava seu dedo firmemente.

A garotinha parecia entender o que o dourado falava, pois balbuciava sons engraçados.

– Você veio para completar ainda mais nossa felicidade – ele continuava a falar.

Milena, que havia chegado até o local e estava apoiada no batente da porta, assistia a cena com os olhos marejados. Realmente, Raki havia completado a felicidade entre o jovem casal. Sem falar nada, sentou-se ao lado do ariano, deitou sua cabeça sobre o ombro dele e ali, ambos ficaram observando a filha.


End file.
